Torchic
/ (Hooko) |dex number = 255}} Torchic is the Chick ''Pokemon. It evolves into Combusken at level 16, then into Blaziken at level 36. Along with Treecko and Mudkip, it is a starter Pokemon in Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and their remakes Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Biology Torchic is a small chick-like Pokemon. It is mostly orange, with yellow feathers popping off like arms. It also has yellow feathers sticking up on the top of its head. It has two feet, with three claws at the front, and one claw at the back. It has a tiny beak, and small eyes. It is 1'04"inches tall, and it weighs 5.5 pounds. Canon Appearances Major * May accepted a Torchic from Professor Birch's Lab in ''Get the Show on the Road! Minor * Ash, Brock, and Max were given the task to watch over a group of Hoenn starters in Having a Wailord of a Time. The Torchic later evolved. * A Torchic made an appearance in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. * Torchic made a cameo in Disaster of Disguise. * A Trainer with a Torchic was shown in Setting the World on its Buneary! * A Torchic made a very minor appearance in Barry's Busting Out All Over! Fanon Appearances Brendan's Ruby-Red Adventure! *A Torchic owned by Professor Birch was offered to Brendan as his starter, along with Treecko and Mudkip. Brendan instead chose a Wurmple. Pokémon Ultimate *Percy choose this Torchic as one of the three starters he could choose of, when professor Richard gave him one. Pokémon Tales * A Torchic was part of Lawrence's Collection in ''The Collector''. It was freed in the end. * Ian's Torchic debuted in ''Vs. Torchic''. It evolved into Combusken in ''Vs. Vigoroth''. * Professor Birch's Torchic appeared in[[Vs. Altaria and Shelgon| Vs. Altaria and Shelgon]]. '' Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Torchic, known as Achamo, is the Pokémon choice for Roy. ** It appeared in [[Back To the Future|''Back To the Future]], ''and evolved in the same episode. Pokedex Entries '''Ruby' Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. Sapphire Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug - it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down. Emerald If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings. FireRed/LeafGreen It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. Diamond/Pearl/Platinum A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. HeartGold/SoulSilver Inside its body is a place where it keeps a small flame. Hug it! It will be as warm as a hot-water bottle. Black/Black 2/White/White 2 A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. X''' It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. '''Y A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. Moves *START: Scratch *START: Growl *007: Focus Energy *010: Ember *016: Peck *019: Sand-attack *025: Fire Spin *028: Quick Attack *034: Slash *037: Mirror Move *043: Flamethrower Trivia *Torchic was originally designed with "dreads" similar to that of Lucario. Gallery Torchic.png| Ruby/Sapphire 255Torchic E.png| Emerald Torchic In Alpha and Omega .png| Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire 800px-Torchic_Beta.jpg| Original design for Torchic See Also *Torchic/Gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Hoenn Starters Category:Bird Pokemon Category:Chicken Pokemon Category:Orange Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Starters Category:Animal Pokemon